


I'm Pretty Sure I'm a Psychopath

by Stomach_Bunny



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Car Accidents, Child Neglect, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manic Episode, Might add platonic stuff for the relationship tag, Murder, Platonic Relationships, Psychotic tommy???, Robbery, Running Away, more tags to be added cause idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stomach_Bunny/pseuds/Stomach_Bunny
Summary: (Bases off "The End Of The Fucking World" )Mind the tags ^^This is not a ship fic!My ideas are all over the place so if you have some direction for the story just comment it lol.Also, I see this as the characters they create on the SMP and not themselves cause tbh real people in these kinds of stories are a little bit pushy on the boundary so take that as you will.Story outline: Tommy is an evil gremlin boy who likes chaos and is slowly losing his mind as the school bully and his parents are continually ignoring him, Tubbo is being abused by his parents and just wants to break away from his prison that is his home.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	I'm Pretty Sure I'm a Psychopath

Tommy had always wanted to punch his dad in the face. It was the stupid dead eyes, the ones that he also had to deal with when he looked in the mirror. Tommy had felt this stupid pulling in him his whole life, when his parents walked past him and didn’t say a word or when he would draw a picture of them all holding hands and later found it in the trash, it all just snapped inside him one day. He just stopped trying to be good and be happy, it felt so much better to be angry, didn’t it?

Tommy used to try and get their attention, when he was younger it was things like bring home small animals and begging to keep them or spilling drinks and food but even them they showed no reaction, a simple “okay” would be half-heartedly chucked into his face and he would crumble a little more each time.

Now, at 16, he knows they don’t care. It’s fun to push all the buttons but when no one tells you to stop, you just don’t know better. His biggest regret was when he made the very smart decision to slip his grip on a knife while cutting some lovely french bread, the blood had spilled down his cut open finger and all over the bread. Tommy just stood there, when his parents did finally notice, he was met with slightly widened eyes and a murmur of, 

“You should clean that up, you completely ruined the bread…” 

Tommy couldn’t help the stupidly out of place grin that appeared on his face, it didn’t matter what he did, and he knew that he was just checking.  
At school he would try his absolute hardest to get people to see him, he would talk loudly and wear bright clothes, he would poof out his hair and put on his front of confidence and boisterousness and he absolutely loved it.

It wasn’t that he was putting on a mask, more like makeup, he would exaggerate the act he played at home. People always talk about how you should be yourself and be proud of who you are but frankly, Tommy was not about to show his entire school that he was probably closer to a psychopath than to a confident loudmouth. 

When he would walk down the hallways he would shove people into the walls or trip them and pin things on anyone other than himself. He would laugh and stick his tongue out, he would play his role and always brush it off because, at the end of the day, it was attention, and people were starting to know his name, he wasn’t even sure his parents did.

The day when this cycle broke was almost normal, Tommy had gotten ready for school, making sure he had his earphones so he could listen to his music on the way there, he would have to walk because there was no way his parents would ever do anything above the basic needs for survival. It had been cold, the big red sleeved hoodie he had found at a second-hand store had been surprisingly good at keeping in the heat, and he wore it almost every day. 

The wind would blow into his face as he entered the school and the day would tick by slowly as he entered the cafeteria for a disgusting lunch filled with a beautiful looking white slop of a soup. He decides that lunch would be an acceptable meal to skip and took his lunch tray to a seat near the back, he would be fine listening to music for an hour. He didn't really bother with making friends, it wasn't like he needed any, what was he suppose to bond with other people over? 

"OH! You also stabbed your hand to try and gain some semblance of love and compaction from your parents but were left with nothing more than a bloody loaf of french bread and a curved scar running down the length of your pointer finger? Holy shit! Me too!!!"

Yeah, the more Tommy thought about it, that would honestly be creepy. He'd probably think they were stalking them and he would have to end up kidnapping someone. The more he thought about this silly conundrum the more lost in his head he became.

He almost missed the small hand very gently tapping his upper arm.

“Umm… I think some kid is trying to poison you…?”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tubbo would lay in the grass, on the lawn in the backyard, the spot right below the giant oak tree that could have been well over a hundred years old. He would get lost in the sky and just drift, he melted into the clouds and would just breathe. 

Logically he knew that the world wouldn’t stop and that it wasn’t going to just for him but those moments under the tree felt like nothing did move. Like he was in his own personal bubble where time would freeze and he could just exist without having to worry about anything other than the thought in his head.

Of course, that never lasts long, no matter how time bending that spot may seem he always gets pulled out of the bubble. 

“You’re ruining that sweater by laying here all the time, you know?”

Tubbo begrudgingly pried his eyes open to see his mother with an unreadable expression on her face. Tubbo turned his eyes towards the grass and responded with a bland and quiet, 

“Yep, I know. You tell me all the time.” 

She pulled her lips into a thin line and started to walk away with a final remark,

“Just get inside, we need to have a talk.”

He did follow her, although he tried to make himself seem uncaring and numb to this particular situation, he was scared. His mom used to be nice until she had met her new boyfriend. His dad was never in the picture but he sure as hell wasn't going to fill in the gap with this creep. He knew his mother was with him for something but he wasn't sure what and honestly he wasn't sure it would matter, whatever his mom saw in him was more than he was worth. That fact became more than apparent when he was smacked straight across the face for burning his breakfast while he was running late for school. 

That moment time froze again, but not in the relaxing way as it had been every moment under the tree. Back then it had felt suffocating, the silence pinned him in his spot as his mother's boyfriend responded with a simple, 

“Get to school.”

And he did. He didn't get those stupid burnt eggs but he had better things to think about that day. Why did she just stand there? Whatever that man has must be really magical, or he’s just really manipulative. I mean Tubbo does know the answer but hed rather pretend he didn't, being unaware of the toxic situation sounds like a much better idea.

But that was the past, this is now, and right now is just as suffocating. Being forced to act like everything is fine in front of your family who is so stupidly unaware that, yes, this is in fact completely not normal. Tubbo was just glad he knew that. 

This morning he did the same thing he always did, he sat and ate breakfast before what’s his face got up, and he would be out the door an hour before school started. His mom had always tried to act as he mattered to her, she would ask if he needed a ride to school or if he needed lunch money but he knew better than to trust any of that. She had always been like this, she would talk about giving and giving and let you down right at the last minute.

“Sorry, your sister has dance practice after school.”

“I’m not sure that's what we should be spending our money on.”

“You should try talking to him more.”

He knew that he didn't matter to her, so he turned her down every time, it was better that way.

He went through his school day as perusal until lunch came. He had sat by a window next to some kids from so sort of club, he never talked to them but they let him sit there so it didn't really matter to him. If tubbo could blend in then that was fewer eyes on him, easier to avoid. Perfect to stay unnoticed, cause to him, more people in his life would just make this a mess.  
He wasn't sure if he regretted turning to lay his head towards the back of the cafeteria but it was way too late to question it. 

A kid with fluffy blonde hair had been leaning on his arm, his chin in his hand, and his eyes closed. He seemed to be spaced out and extremely unaware of the chaos unfolding at his table that was presumably empty a couple of minutes ago.  
Some kid had a hand full of a powdery substance that he dumped all over the blonde kid's food, it almost looked like it had absorbed into the top layer of the food. The kids who had done this supposed poisoning had been smirking and quietly slipped away. 

God, Tubbo knew it was a stupid idea to get involved and he didn't really know who this blonde kid was but he didn't like seeing people get hurt, and if this resulted in someone getting poisoned he was going to be pretty upset regardless of who it was.  
He slinked out of his seat and made his way towards the still aloof boy and sat across from him. Tubbo reached over and gently tapped his arm.  
The boy opened his eyes, with slight confusion and curiosity. Tubbo looked at the trey of food and spoke,

“Umm… I think some kid is trying to poison you…?”

The blonde kid looked at him with a confused expression that morphed into something akin to a confused smile. The boy burst into quiet laughter, Tubbo must have missed something, he was so lost as to what was going on.  
The boy looks at up at him and spoke, 

“I thought you were gonna ask me on a date, you looked so hopeful and lost. I was kinda excited to turn you down.” 

Okay, yep, definitely a mistake talking to whoever this was. What the hell had he gotten himself into.  
Tubbo simply faced palmed listened to the kid laugh, what was even happening?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short I'm gonna try and gather more ideas so I can make these longer ^^


End file.
